


How to Seduce Miyadate Ryota 101

by plainlystars



Category: SnowMan (band)
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainlystars/pseuds/plainlystars
Summary: A handy guide on how to seduce Miyadate Ryota.





	1. How to Seduce Miyadate Ryota 101

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Nabesho <3 I wrote this really long ago but decided to keep it for his birthday cause I didn't think I could finish anything before that and I was right OTL Thanking my sis for beta-ing!

“This better be important,” Fukazawa warned, flopping onto the couch and immediately getting a lapful of Watanabe.

“Ryota doesn’t like me anymore,” Watanabe whined to Fukazawa.

So important. “Yes, the love guru Fukazawa Tatsuya will offer his services. Do you want the truth or a lie?”

“Lie,” Watanabe answered after a momentary pause.

“Aww! Don’t be silly! Ryota still loves you!”

As if expecting Watanabe to start whacking him ruthlessly, Fukazawa ran to the other side of the room to take cover, not caring if Watanabe got a shock, which he didn't. The younger boy lay listlessly on the couch, cheek pressed against the soft material where it had been resting against Fukazawa’s thigh before the older boy had darted off.

It didn't seem like Watanabe was going to move and Fukazawa started taking pity on him so he went back to the couch. Wearily, he inched closer and closer until he could see Watanabe’s face. Watanabe’s sulky and pouty face.

“Aww, don't look like that,” Fukazawa tried coddling him and was about to kneel beside the couch when he felt a rough tug on his arm. The next second he was on the couch with Watanabe sitting on top of him. He should have known better. Shouldn't have trusted Watanabe.

They struggled a bit, engaging in a small battle but nothing changed at all, with Watanabe still sitting atop Fukazawa, disregarding the older boy’s discomfort. 

“So what made you say that?” Fukazawa had given up the fight.

“He doesn't seem interested in me anymore,” Watanabe started, pushing his lower lip out. “Is it because we've been together for too long? Is the spark dying or something? What should I dooooooo?”

“You need to be more specific.”

“I am not discussing my sex life with you.”

“Then I can't help you.”

Watanabe growled in frustration and had half the thought to punch Fukazawa square in the chest. “Why must you be so perverted!”

“Come on,” Fukazawa prodded. “Just a bit.”

This wasn't necessary but Watanabe also knew that he wouldn't be getting any help if he didn't divulge anything. Fukazawa was too nosy.

“We don't kiss passionately anymore?”

“Okay, stop right there,” Fukazawa said before chuckling uncontrollably. “Of course passionate kisses would be your main concern,” he drawled out annoyingly.

“Forget it. I hate you.”

As Watanabe was about to up and leave, Fukazawa held onto his arm to keep him in place and gave him a serious look.

“You need to seduce him.”

“I need to wha - ?”

“Seduce him. Like up your clubbing dance moves and slather more lip-gloss on yourself. Your lips. Whatever.”

“I have never done either of those things.”

“Believe what you like.” Fukazawa considered Watanabe for a moment. “You have nice collarbones. Maybe you can contour them. Make them stand out more. What else is good about you?”

Torn between accepting the praise and getting offended at Fukazawa’s passive insult, Watanabe chose to nudge Fukazawa’s side with his knee, eliciting a painful whimper from the other, much to Watanabe’s satisfaction. “My lips are great.”

“Lip-gloss.”

“And so are my legs.”

“Ripped skinny jeans.”

“Are you out to make me sound like an escort?” Watanabe furrowed his brows.

“Nah, escorts have class and aura. You have neither.”

“More than you.”

“I’m not the one who wants to be an escort.”

“I _do not_ want to be an - ”

The door swung open, cutting Watanabe off from whatever he had wanted to say, revealing Miyadate standing there and Watanabe openly admired the view. His boyfriend was so handsome and uninterested in him.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Watanabe said concurrently with Fukazawa’s “yes.”

Watanabe glared at Fukazawa. Meanwhile, Fukazawa still had plenty to say.

“You're interrupting our cheating session.”

It actually made Miyadate bark out a laughter. “Sure,” Miyadate said dryly as he walked over, picking Watanabe up, off from Fukazawa. “I'm taking him.”

“ _Please_ take him,” Fukazawa begged and Watanabe squeaked, wanting to rush over to Fukazawa’s side to cover his mouth but Miyadate’s hand was wound tightly around his waist. “So that he'll shut up about - ”

“Hikaru!” Watanabe shouted and both Miyadate and Fukazawa sent him curious glances. “Is looking for you,” he made up, beaming at Fukazawa who easily bought the lie.

“I'll go see him then.” Fukazawa got up and dusted his jeans off. That made Watanabe frown because the only thing that had touched his jeans had been Watanabe’s face and head.

On the way out of the room, Fukazawa gave Watanabe a subtle wink when passing the pair.

“I'm taking him away,” Miyadate corrected very belatedly and Fukazawa exploded into laughter while Watanabe just wanted to jump on Miyadate and strangle him.

 

 

One more shot and Miyadate wrapped up. The cameraman and staff around thanked him for a good job before ushering the next member on to the set. In his hand, he was still holding onto the strawberry milk packet, bringing it up to his mouth from time to time to slowly sip on it happily.

From one of the chairs scattered around the studio, Watanabe eyed Miyadate like a predator as the latter wrapped his mouth around the straw and sucked.

“That is so erotic,” Watanabe said aloud without thinking and Abe gave him a face which he paid no mind to before Abe was called up.

“That is not erotic,” Fukazawa said, taking a seat next to Watanabe. “Lollipops are.” To make a point, he made a popping noise by smacking his lips together after pulling the candy out from his mouth, immediately drawing Iwamoto’s attention over. “See?”

In the next minute, Iwamoto was walking over, taking the empty seat next to Fukazawa, his own lollipop locked between his lips. “Stop doing that,” Iwamoto scolded with the circular sweet still in his mouth. “It’s distracting.”

It looked like Fukazawa was going to say or maybe even do something disgusting in response but thank goodness Watanabe heard his name being called and he rushed out of his seat in record time. He brushed past Abe in his haste and gave the youngest member an apologetic smile before walking on set.

“Do it cutely,” the staff instructed and handed Watanabe a packet of fresh milk which he took with a polite nod.

“Smile~” The camera shutter went off. “Yes, that's very cute,” the cameraman cooed and Watanabe’s smile turned shy. He knew he was cute though. “This is fine already. Let's move on the school bag shots?”

His turn was over soon seeing that the cameraman was nothing but satisfied with how his photos had turned out. Proudly, Watanabe made his way back to his chair and Sakuma went up next.

“Awww so cute~” Fukazawa mocked, scratching the underneath of Watanabe’s chin as if he was a dog. The younger boy pulled away in annoyance.

“And you're not,” Watanabe said plainly as Fukazawa gave him a hurt look.

Of course that wouldn't be the end of Fukazawa’s chance to be dramatic though. Bringing his hand up to his chest, he clutched a handful of his shirt before throwing his head back slightly. “You wound me, Shota.”

A witty remark was on the tip of Watanabe’s tongue but he held it back when he saw Miyadate approaching.

“Say it,” Fukazawa dared, narrowing his eyes, unaware of Miyadate’s presence.

Suddenly, Watanabe smiled - a genuine one - meaning his cheeks were puffed out a little and two dimples formed at the sides of his mouth and Fukazawa was taken aback.

“You're acting cute. To _me_? Are you serious?”

Ignoring him, Watanabe merely blinked when Miyadate walked past Fukazawa to take a seat beside him. Watanabe didn’t notice that Iwamoto wasn’t there anymore. Not that he cared now that his handsome boyfriend was in that seat. Almost immediately, Watanabe turned his body to face Miyadate completely. In the younger boy's hand, the strawberry milk was still there.

“Can I try it?” Watanabe asked, blinking a few times even though Miyadate wasn't looking.

“It's almost finished though,” Miyadate told him and brought the packet up.

Watanabe was anticipating taking a sip from the same straw.

But Miyadate just had to disappoint him by continuing to drink the milk instead. No more than five seconds later, Watanabe heard the noisy sound of bubbles going up the white tube.

“Ryota!” Watanabe exclaimed. “I wanted to drink it!”

“I'll buy you another one,” Miyadate replied calmly and tossed it into the nearest trashcan, perfect aim and all and Watanabe swooned a little in his heart.

But his boyfriend just didn't get it, Watanabe thought and groaned as he buried his face in his hands much to Miyadate’s amusement. On Watanabe’s other side, Fukazawa fell off the chair laughing, lollipop still in his mouth.

 _‘I hope you choke on the lollipop,’_ Watanabe thought viciously, glaring at his unsympathetic friend.

Despite Watanabe’s malicious wishes, Fukazawa did not choke and was helped back up onto the chair by Iwamoto instead.

“We can go to a store later to get the milk if you still want it?” Miyadate offered kindly, giving Watanabe a gentle smile (though when was his smile never gentle).

“It's okay.” Watanabe faked a smile at Miyadate.

Why was this going so terribly?

Sinking further into the chair, Watanabe pouted and brought his own straw up to his lips, slowly sucking up the rest of the milk in his packet.

“Cute,” Miyadate said suddenly and pressed his knuckles lightly against Watanabe’s cheek.

Scored.

 

 

“Grapes.” Fukazawa looked at the bundle of fruit in Watanabe’s hand before sighing dramatically. “Why grapes. Just why.”

“I don't know? Because they're sexy?”

“Please.”

“They're balls?”

“Try harder. I have an apple.”

“...so?”

“It's quite subtly sexy don't you think?” Fukazawa held the apple flat on his palm, showing it to Watanabe as if it was a golden plaque.

“... No.”

“Young child,” Fukazawa said with a sigh. “You don’t know anything about the wonders of an apple.” Before Watanabe could react to that, Fukazawa was gesturing to the grapes, directing his attention to them. “Date-sama wouldn't think they're his balls.”

Watanabe spluttered. “This isn't about Ryota’s balls. What the he - ”

“They're too small to be his balls.”

“Oh my - ”

Fukazawa frowned at the bundle of grapes. “And there's too many of them.”

It was Miyadate’s turn but Watanabe hadn’t been paying attention, having been too busy bickering nonsensically with Fukazawa. There was no point, since Fukazawa would always win when it came to spouting rubbish. His mouth was like an overflowing trashcan.

The camera shutter went off at a rapid pace and Watanabe finally looked up, just in time to see Miyadate putting a red fruit between his lips. Squinting his eyes, Watanabe tried making out what the fruit was. A giggle escaped Fukazawa’s mouth; it appeared he already knew what Miyadate was holding.

Watanabe had good eyesight; it was the angle that made him unable to see properly. Shifting a little to the side, the fruit came into clear view. “Strawberry again!” Watanabe groaned loudly, not forgetting about the strawberry milk incident.

 

After the photo taking with the fruit was done, the group had some time to spare before doing the pair shots. Abe was reading a book while Sakuma napped beside him, Fukazawa and Iwamoto were talking in soft voices, while Watanabe was watching Miyadate walk around the studio like he was the producer.

It was like Watanabe got shot by cupid and his one and only love were strawberries because all he could see was Miyadate and strawberries. Maybe even Miyadate _as_ a strawberry.

“I am going crazy,” Watanabe whispered to himself as he blinked a few times to get his normal vision back. Obviously, Miyadate was a human.

 

Watanabe was extremely slow in realising that Miyadate was wearing a pink jacket. And his sudden realisation was giving his brain a temporary meltdown.

“You've got to be kidding me,” Watanabe moaned in distress. Strawberries were pink right? “I need a sweet,” Watanabe told himself. “This headache.”

“Watanabe-kun, are you alright?” A concerned looking staff approached him. “Did you say you were having a headache?”

Jutting out his lower lip just a little and making his eyes watery, Watanabe nodded pitiably. At that moment, the female staff looked like she was ready to accede to most of Watanabe’s requests.

 _‘A 5kg gummy bear, thank you very much,’_ the voice in Watanabe’s mind chirped joyfully.

“I'll get you some sweets okay?” The staff left and Watanabe hoped she'd bring back a strawberry flavored one.

When she came back, Watanabe looked at her hand eagerly.

“Another staff only had these flavors.” She gave him an apologetic smile as she held her hand out to him.

Quickly, Watanabe scanned the different coloured wrappers and smiled to himself when he spotted a pink wrapper. “Strawberry’s fine. Thank you.” He flashed the staff a killer grin and took the sweet, thanking her again before popping it into his mouth.

Sucking on the candy, Watanabe found the taste pretty addicting. Maybe it had something to do with Watanabe relating strawberries to Miyadate now. Regardless, he ended up asking the staff for more strawberry sweets and managed to finish five by the time it was his and Miyadate’s turn.

The request was _kabedon_.

 _‘He can beddon me too if you want,’_ Watanabe thought as he leaned against the set’s makeshift wall and Miyadate faced him. _‘I will submit to your mighty glory, Date-sama.’_

Tongue darting out, Watanabe licked his lips more times than necessary and Miyadate followed the action throughout. Suddenly, he leaned in closer and inhaled, making Watanabe hold his tongue between his teeth, stopping his previous actions.

It was like Watanabe’s heart was going to burst out of his rib cage until Miyadate finally moved away. “You smell like strawberry.”

 _‘Yes!’_ Watanabe’s mind was on cloud nine. Although Watanabe was anything but excited on the outside. He scoffed. “You _look_ like a strawberry. Why are you pink?s”

As if he had said something frown-worthy, Miyadate said worriedly, “Strawberries are red. Shota, are you okay?”

“Miyadate-kun, please turn around.”

As instructed, Miyadate turned half his body around, one hand still on the wall next to Watanabe’s face. A few shutters went off and it was the next pair’s turn. Watanabe was pretty sure that he had been giving a rather discontent expression. Oh well. He'd still look good.

Why in the world did he suddenly think strawberries were pink though?! Walking back to the chair, he noted that the candy wrappers were pink but that didn't explain his initial thought.

It must be the image of Miyadate eating strawberries that was doing funny things to his mind. That was exactly it, Watanabe convinced himself, eating another strawberry candy.

 

“You smell really sweet,” Iwamoto commented as he slung his arm around Watanabe.

Well, Watanabe might or might not have sprayed some strawberry perfume on himself when he found the bottle lying around.

To spite Miyadate, Watanabe flashed his widest grin, throwing his arm around Iwamoto’s shoulders. On hindsight, Watanabe realised that Miyadate probably wouldn't even be spited since he hadn't seen Watanabe’s face during their pair shot. Damn it.

“Why don't you just bathe in strawberry milk,” Fukazawa suggested when Watanabe walked past him as he stared at his strawberry perfume bottle, as if he could see that the liquid had depleted after ten pumps.

That sounded like a pl -

“Fukka,” Watanabe warned in a low voice and judged himself for considering it.

“I'll give you this. No need to steal from me.” Completely oblivious to Watanabe fuming, Fukazawa handed him the small vial.

“I didn't steal,” Watanabe said stubbornly. “I borrowed. I can give you back a few pumps of my cologne if you want.”

“Cologne.” Fukazawa cocked a brow at Watanabe, because Watanabe Shota didn’t use cologne.

“Perfume. Whatever.”

Now that sounded more accurate.

“You can buy strawberry flavored lip gloss.”

Fukazawa could be such a brilliant friend at times. “My offer for the few pumps still stand.”

“I don't need it.”

 

 

It was time to monopolise Miyadate’s attention.

Uncapping the tube, Watanabe applied a generous amount of pink glittery strawberry flavored gloss onto his lips and smacked them together a few times.

Ten minutes later, half the amount he had spread on his lips was gone. He continued licking his lips. Why was it so delicious?

This was growing into an unhealthy addiction. Watanabe even ate more food so that he could discreetly lick off the strawberry gloss and not openly eat it.

The whole day went by without Miyadate noticing anything different and Watanabe almost lost sight of his goal until Fukazawa’s sagely voice rung in his head, chanting _‘seduce, seduce, seduce.’_

After work, he went to the convenience store near his home and grabbed a few more tubes. Just a few.

 

“Shota’s lips look like they're about to fall off…” Sakuma sounded genuinely worried as he looked at his younger group mate who shot him a look.

“With the amount of licking he's been doing I'm not surprised if they do…” Abe muttered to himself but Watanabe’s super hearing enabled him to catch that.

“I can't,” Watanabe stopped to lick his upper lip. “Help it.” Then his bottom lip. “I don't get why.” Sucking in his bottom lip, he continued, “this is so tasty.” He pulled out the tube and found it empty. Bemoaning his loss of lip-gloss, he buried his face in his hands until he remembered that he had two extra tubes in his bag.

“Just how many did you buy?” Iwamoto asked, taking a seat opposite Watanabe, watching with curious eyes as the older boy slathered gloss onto his lips.

“I have no idea,” Watanabe said honestly and started licking his lips again. “This is better than gratin.”

“Stop it,” Fukazawa whined when Watanabe started making slurping noises.

When Miyadate joined them, Watanabe stopped licking his lips and tried his best to maintain control over his tongue to keep it from darting out. Sparing Watanabe a glance, Miyadate then looked away. And that was it.

Furious licking ensued.

By midday, the last tube was almost empty and Watanabe decided he needed to ration this last bit and then buy more.

He was walking past Miyadate when his boyfriend grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“What?” Watanabe asked, confused.

“You smell like strawberry,” Miyadate pointed out.

That observation only took Miyadate like half a day. Watanabe was so okay with that.

 _‘I taste like strawberry too,’_ Watanabe thought and half wanted to offer Miyadate a taste. What was wrong with him.

“Strawberry lip gloss?”

Mr. Obvious was he. Watanabe nodded slowly.

“It doesn't smell like you but something I could get used to I guess.”

Never so much in Watanabe’s life did he want to punch Miyadate before.

“Don't I smell nice?”

“You smell like strawberry.”

“Let me tell you that I tas - ”

From afar, they heard Takizawa calling Miyadate over.

“Work hard today,” Miyadate told Watanabe and ruffled his hair.

“I am not your dog,” Watanabe mumbled to himself as he arranged his hair back properly and smacking his lips together for good measures. “Why is this so delicious?”

“Watanabe, stop that,” Hayashi reprimanded without any real bite.

“I. Can't.” To make his point, Watanabe applied more gloss and Hayashi sighed in resignation.

 

One and a half weeks from using strawberry lip gloss, Watanabe was banned from buying the product. His lips were dry and chapped and he needed them to recover, not damage them further.

On top of that, he had suffered from an awful stomachache from over dosage of lip-gloss that rendered him bitchier and whinnier and noisier than ever. Though he had been the one physically suffering, it felt more like mental and emotional torture for the people around him who had to agonise over his terrible behaviour. For two whole days.

Though the first day was arguably worse when Watanabe said that he was pregnant with Miyadate’s child.

“I think it’s your kid in my stomach,” Watanabe had moaned dramatically and had wanted to start weeping but Miyadate had spoken before he could even gather tears in his eyes.

“I think it’s oil and a whole lot of chemicals in your stomach,” Miyadate had rationalised calmly. “And strawberry.” How could anyone forget the most important ingredient?

The tears wouldn’t come out for some reason so Watanabe had settled for wailing instead. “Why don’t you want to take responsibility!”

“For you trying to poison yourself?!”

“I am emotionally unstable!”

“You are not with a child!”

“I don’t need a child to be emotionally unstable!”

“He got that right,” Miyake had told Takizawa, thoroughly amused by the scene before him.

Not saying any more, Miyadate had simply stridden over to Watanabe’s side and took his hand. “Okay, okay. Just rest and get better, okay?”

Just why did Miyadate have to be so gentle, kind and thoughtful. Watanabe had sighed wistfully as Miyadate helped him onto one of the couches, even helping him to lie down.

While Watanabe’s stomach had been hurting like there wouldn’t be tomorrow for him, there was something important he needed to tell Miyadate at all cost. “The world needs your genes.”

“Can you please just go to sleep?”

“Your genes and my genes to fuse together.”

“Shota,” Miyadate had said exasperatedly and started stroking the older boy’s hair in hopes that would put his overactive mind to rest. “Sleep.”

After a much needed rest, Watanabe had awoken even whinier than before, giving everyone a massive headache.

“What happened to seducing him!” Fukazawa had demanded at the end of that day.

“I can’t seduce him with a stomachache. I feel very unsexy.”

“You can act pitiable and make pathetic dolphin noises at him.”

Genius. Fukazawa Tatsuya was a genius.

Day two had begun with Watanabe making soft noises at Miyadate, distressing the other tremendously.

“Shota, what’s wrong? What are all these noises you’re making? Can’t you say something so I know what’s wrong?” Miyadate had been excessively worried, satisfying Watanabe to a certain extent. He was hard to please.

 _‘I am making pathetic dolphin noises at you, courtesy of Fukka,’_ Watanabe told himself in his head. But Watanabe on the outside had merely pouted and snuggled closer to Miyadate on the small chair.

For the rest of the day, Watanabe had remained as speechless as possible, finding it a great delight that whenever he so much as winced, Miyadate’s would hold his waist in a heartbeat and stroke his side in a comforting manner or rubbing his thumb over it in a circular motion. Meaning more body contact and that was all Watanabe was concerned about.

“Ryota’s hands have like therapeutic qualities,” Watanabe had announced when he felt better at the end of the second day.

“I don’t think so. I think the medicine has healing properties.” Abe had quipped.

“Ryota’s hands.”

“Abe-chan, don’t bother,” Sakuma had advised his boyfriend thoughtfully.

Now that Watanabe had finally recovered, world peace was restored.

“No more strawberry?” Miyadate asked while staring at Watanabe’s lips.

“No more.” Watanabe laughed dryly and bit his tongue to prevent himself from making a show of licking his lips in an obscene fashion.

He was so hopeless.

A few days later, Miyadate passed Watanabe a lip balm.

“Your lips are still chapped. I think this will help it recover quicker.”

Taking the small tube in his hand, Watanabe looked at the name, a part of him hoping to read ‘strawberry lip balm’. But all he saw was ‘cool and refreshing mint’.

Natural instinct kicked in and Watanabe started to pout. “You could kiss me better.”

Not expecting Miyadate to do anything, Watanabe pouted further, casting his eyes downwards, not wanting to face rejection right in the face. But Miyadate proved him wrong and tilted his chin upward to place a chaste kiss onto his lips.

“Get better soon,” Miyadate told him with a smile and patted his cheek before walking away.

“You could kiss me better,” Fukazawa jeered from behind before making his way over to Watanabe. Imitating Miyadate, Fukazawa held onto Watanabe’s chin and tilted it upwards slightly. “Now let me see. Hm. Nope. It didn't get better.”

“Passion.”

“Excuse me?”

“The kiss was lacking passion.”

Fukazawa guffawed at Watanabe. “Passion! You and your passion! Of course. That's why on the way here today,” Fukazawa stopped talking to fish something out from his bag - a bottle contained a yellowish orange substance. The sight made Watanabe grimace. “I bought you this. Passion fruit juice. I don't know what it is but I saw it at a random store.”

“Passion fruit,” Watanabe deadpanned.

“The fruit of passion, I believe.”

“You know what's the fruit of passion?”

“Don't even say it.”

“Strawberries.”

“Enough with the strawberries! And apple is the fruit of passion.”

Giving him a sceptical look, Watanabe suddenly remembered something. “Was that why you were holding an apple and trying to act sexy.”

“I was sexy.”

“You're so lame.”

“And Date-sama is so uninterested in you.”

What a low blow. This was also the cue for Watanabe to start whimpering.

“Oh no. Oh no. Don't you turn the waterworks on me.” But Fukazawa still placed a comforting hand on Watanabe’s arm to pat him gently. “I'll buy you strawberries,” he offered as if that was the solution to all Watanabe’s problems.

“I don't need strawberries!”

Hearing that word suddenly made Watanabe hyper-aware of his chapped lip and the dry skin around it. To salvage his misery state, he opened the lip balm Miyadate had given him and applied the cream over his lip furiously.

“Why must you be so violent?” Fukazawa was so amused as he watched Watanabe apply the fourth layer.

A cool and burning sensation ghosted on Watanabe’s lips and he decided that he liked the feeling as he applied a fifth layer.

 

“This is wonderful. My lips are so numb I can't even feel them, let alone lick them,” Watanabe announced to everyone near him. Which is everyone in the room because his voice was just so loud.

Takizawa looked concerned. “Shota, I'm not sure if you're supposed to not be able to feel your lips.”

“Just how much lip balm did you apply?” Hayashi asked curiously, looking around for the tube.

“Enough to make my lips feel like they're flying.”

“Sounds like they flew away to me,” Miyake interjected and Watanabe smiled sheepishly.

“You're not going to have a second baby, are you?” Abe asked hurriedly, genuinely concerned about his own well-being and his sanity.

“Did you spoil this thing?” Miyadate asked while trying to turn the lip balm tube’s bottom. “It's stuck.”

“No it's not.”

“I can't turn it.”

The whole room fell silent as everyone realised what that meant at the same time and Miyadate placed the lip balm back onto the table. “Forget that I asked.”

“Why can't you use things in moderation?” Hayashi groaned.

“I'll buy you another one after work,” Miyadate said simply and patted Watanabe’s shoulder.

After receiving the second tube, Watanabe was determined to make proper use of it. Uncapping the tube, he started to apply it over his lips. Literally. It was barely touching.

From the side, Fukazawa was judging him. “They're ghosting over your lips.”

“Moderation.”

Annoyed, Fukazawa grabbed the tube and smeared a reasonable amount onto Watanabe’s lips. “Why must you be so extreme?”

A light bulb appeared in their minds at the same time and they shared a look of understanding.

“Get the kind in small circular containers that you have to use your fingers to apply.”

“Just what I was thinking, Fukka. Just what I was thinking.”

The next day, Watanabe brought a new lip balm, lying to Miyadate that he left the other one at home and bought something as a replacement on the way here.

Watching Watanabe apply lip balm to his lips could be really frustrating.

“Do you need help?” Miyadate offered as he watched Watanabe slowly dabbed his lip with a meager amount of cream.

“I don't mind,” Watanabe said and handed Miyadate the small container when the latter sat next to him on the couch.

Sitting together in such close proximity was sending Watanabe’s senses into overdrive. At the first touch of Miyadate’s finger to his lip, he resisted the urge to bite it for fun. He wasn't some wild animal.

Watanabe didn't know how much time had passed but he almost completely zoned out when Miyadate removed his finger and sighed. “Do it yourself,” he said and walked away, leaving Watanabe confused and since when did he open his mouth.

“Close your mouth. It's hanging open and you look stupid,” Fukazawa commented.

Surprisingly, Watanabe didn't come back with a witty retort, obediently closing his mouth instead. “He told me to do it myself.” Pouting, Watanabe jabbed at the cream with his index finger.

“That's because your lips are too tantalizing, you idiot.”

Lip balm, not gloss was the way to go, Watanabe concluded.

 

 

“I'm not wearing a shirt,” Watanabe announced and unzipped his white jacket further down, exposing more of his collar bones which he made the effort to highlight that morning. Thank Potato for such wonderful clothing choices.

“I'm not blind?” Fukazawa’s eyes were fixated on Watanabe’s collarbones. “I can't believe you really highlighted them.”

“This has got to catch Ryota’s attention.”

And it did.

“Don't catch a cold, Shota.” Miyadate worried over Watanabe and zipped up his jacket almost fully, leaving the latter agape as Fukazawa burst into laughter.

In an act of defiance, Watanabe pulled the zipper down when he was still within earshot, going ‘hmph’ for good measures too. So Miyadate went back to him and zipped it up fully this time.

“He is so uninterested in you,” Fukazawa pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

“He really is,” Watanabe fake sobbed, making Fukazawa feel a bit guilty.

“There, there,” Fukazawa tried comforting the younger boy by patting his head awkwardly.

 

Was Miyadate feeling hot? Watanabe could definitely blow the fan in his direction if that was the case. Because unbuttoning his shirt was so unnecessary.

“Have Ryota’s collarbones always been so attractive?” Watanabe mused aloud.

“I think he highlighted them?” Abe guessed.

“Why?!” Watanabe demanded and Abe laughed. “I mean his shirt is so covered up!”

“I don't know, Shota.” Abe was still laughing at him. “Why don't you ask him?”

“I can't,” Watanabe groaned. “Why is it suddenly so hot in here.” Having said that, he unzipped his jacket completely and leaned against the chair.

“Shota!” Abe gasped. “Do you not have a single bone of decency in you?”

“No.”

 

“Highlighting your collarbones only work if you have nicer collarbones than your boyfriend. It doesn't work when he has nicer ones than yours!” Watanabe complained to Fukazawa after the shot. “You should try it out. Personally, I think you have nicer collarbones than Hikaru.”

“Thanks. But personally, I do have to agree with you that Date-sama has nicer collarbones.”

Watanabe sobbed.

 

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Watanabe asked as he walked over to the table where the rest of the group, minus Miyadate, was gathered. His interest grew when Sakuma started to look guilty.

“Nothing much. Sakuma just said you were losing your game,” Fukazawa supplied helpfully.

Watanabe made a fake pleased ‘hm’ and smiled at Sakuma sarcastically before sitting next to Iwamoto.

“Who's losing a game?” Miyadate piqued in suddenly, sitting opposite Watanabe.

“Me,” Sakuma replied instantaneously, trying to salvage the situation for Watanabe in hopes this would erase whatever evil revenge Watanabe was starting to plot against him. “I've been losing at some love live games.”

“Because I kept on distracting him,” Iwamoto continued. “I um…”

“Hikaru wanted to know how to play too,” Fukazawa said very naturally and Miyadate nodded.

“Don't play too much though, Sakuma. You must be really tired from Kabuki after all.”

“Aww you care about me! Date-po - ” Below the table, Abe had started kicking Sakuma’s leg rapidly and Sakuma felt a dangerous aura, immediately stopping mid-sentence.

Murderous intent rolled off Watanabe in waves and Sakuma laughed half-heartedly. “Will do,” he said to Miyadate with a forced smile.

“Ryota,” Iwamoto cut in, distracting Miyadate from how weird Sakuma was acting. “What's that new pancake house you were talking about the other day? You wanna talk at the couch instead?”

When Miyadate left the table with Iwamoto, Watanabe gave Sakuma a sinister grin. “Losing my game eh?”

“Shota,” Sakuma whined cutely and Watanabe rolled his eyes. “You know I didn't mean it that way.”

“I don't know what way you meant it! But I'm going to show you that I haven't lost my game!”

And with that, Watanabe stood up, chair screeching loudly against the floor, the sound jarring, as if announcing how offended Watanabe was. “Oh, Ryota,” Watanabe sighed loudly as he walked past the couch and Miyadate raised a brow.

 

“Hey, Ryota,” Watanabe called during one of their breaks.

“What’s up?” Miyadate asked without looking up from his phone.

“Could you _do me_ as a favour?” Watanabe said as casually as possible, causing Sakuma to turn his head to look at him at breakneck speed and Iwamoto to choke. Abe merely gaped at Watanabe while Fukazawa started throwing crackers at Sakuma in between uncontrollable laughter.

Miyadate looked up from his phone, eyebrow raised at Watanabe. “Come again?”

Damn his choice of words. “Could you do me a favour?”

“Sure.”

 _‘Kiss me,’_ Watanabe’s mind screamed. “Can you buy me strawberry lip gloss,” his lips moved on their own and his brain hadn't caught up.

By the time he realised what he had said, Miyadate was staring at him, looking shell-shocked. A few metres away, Iwamoto and Sakuma were definitely giving him judgmental looks. The apprehension radiating off Abe was amazing and Fukazawa was giving him a pure scandalised look.

Watanabe was feeling pretty appalled at his own words too.

“Okay…” Miyadate muttered and Fukazawa let out an audible groan, echoing everyone's thoughts.

 

“Stop!” Fukazawa exclaimed exasperatedly, grabbing the lip-gloss from Watanabe’s hand. “Eating your lips!”

“But it's so sweet,” Watanabe whined, tongue unconsciously darting out to lick a stripe across his already swollen lip.

Thinking that it'd be the best for everybody, Fukazawa tossed the tube into the bin and Watanabe pierced him with a pitiable look.

“No, no, no,” Fukazawa said quickly and passed Watanabe a small paper bag. “Lip balm.”

 

 

Humming to himself, Watanabe stepped into the empty dressing room and grinned. No one was in the room except him; he was the first, as planned. Hopefully Miyadate would come in next; also according to his plan. He had texted Miyadate the day before to come earlier. The other had given him an positive reply. So now all Watanabe could do was to wait.

There were a few magazines scattered on the table and Watanabe pulled out a chair next to it to sit. Better spend his time wisely.

Flipping through the newest magazines, Watanabe was pleased to find out that he looked good in every one of them, especially the glasses shot, and that there were a good number of Kabuki stage report pages. All of which he looked good in as well.

Something caught his eye - a picture of himself (obviously). He was in the blue soldier uniform, wet from head to toe after being attacked by Ken and Takizawa by a pail full of water and a water hose. And he still looked gorgeous.

Smiling, elated, to himself, he left that particular magazine open at that page, digging a pen from his bag to place it on top of the binder the keep the magazine open. Just to make sure the main point would be noticed, Watanabe positioned the pen’s tip to point at his wet picture. It was anything but subtle but whatever to get his point across.

Now he needed a shower.

 

This would work for sure, Watanabe thought as he stepped out of the shower. Hair still wet and damp and all. Rivulets of water trickling down his bare chest and back breaking into beads midway down their journey. Gosh, he even _felt_ sexy. There was no way Miyadate wouldn't find him sexy.

Unless of course if his boyfriend looked better than him when wet. Which was exactly the case right now and Watanabe suddenly found himself placed in a very difficult situation.

Miyadate was standing just a few feet in front of Watanabe, bent over the table where Watanabe had left the magazine. Looking to the side, Watanabe found Miyadate staring intently at a page. Seeing that the pen was still there, it must be the page that Watanabe had left it at.

Watanabe’s inner soul started doing a silent victory dance.

Wanting Miyadate’s attention, Watanabe cleared his throat.

“Oh, Shota,” Miyadate greeted normally, picking the magazine up.

“When did you get here? And when did you even shower?” That probably wasn't the best way to greet your boyfriend who had come earlier because you told him to but Watanabe’s mind wasn't really functional at the moment.

“I was beside your stall.”

But Watanabe honestly had no recollection; he had been too busy serenading himself with his own sweet and melodious voice.

“Yeah I heard you singing 1582. You sounded great. Bathroom acoustics are amazing.”

That was beside the point. The point was _‘why didn't you join me in the shower then? Did my siren-like voice not tempt you to my stall because you want to be under the same shower head as me?’_

Not bothering with Watanabe any further, Miyadate took a seat on the chair, not caring that he was making the chair wet.

“Aren't you gonna... put on some clothes?” (Because just some were fine, he didn't need a lot of clothes on.) Watanabe asked cautiously, gulping when he spied Miyadate’s towel dipping low around his hip, revealing a protruding hipbone.

“Later,” Miyadate replied and flipped the magazine pages but he left his finger on the previous page, using it as a bookmark of sorts. “Aren't you?”

Shameless as Watanabe might be, he wouldn't towel off in front of his boyfriend in a shared dressing room that wasn't locked. Actually, he would.

First, his hair then his body and then his legs. And Miyadate wasn't paying him any attention. Then there was no point in doing this!

When Watanabe was done drying himself, he begrudgingly tugged on a pair of boxers and glared daggers at the back of Miyadate’s head as his face was buried in a magazine. Probably the same one Miyadate had been reading earlier.

Was he eating the magazine?

Curious, Watanabe walked over and found Miyadate staring intently at a page with serious eyes.

It must be Wink Up. Because Watanabe was wearing glasses there and he thought he looked the best there. It must be his pajamas off shots too. That angelic demeanor would make Miyadate come crawling to him, Watanabe was sure.

On closer inspection, Miyadate didn't seem like he was looking at Watanabe in glasses. Nor was he looking at Watanabe in a white fluffy shirt with fluffy brown hair looking absolutely adorable.

No. Wait. It wasn't Watanabe he was looking at. It was Kamenashi. Of course it'd be Kamenashi.

Wink Up’s cover was even Kamenashi.

A low and feral growl unintentionally left Watanabe’s mouth and he knew he sounded like an animal but there was a tiny shred of hope in him that perhaps Miyadate might have heard it wrongly and found it sexy.

“Was that you?”

“I think it was my inner beast.” Why, of all times, wasn't Watanabe’s mouth censor working right now when he needed it the most.

“Inner beast.”

“Calling out to you.” Watanabe wanted to bury himself somewhere forever. Preferably in Miyadate’s strong and sturdy arms.

Thank goodness for Miyadate having sense and not continuing that conversation, saving Watanabe from further embarrassment. Flipping the magazine shut, Miyadate stood and what fine abs did he have there. Watanabe sighed blissfully and Miyadate quirked a brow at him to which Watanabe responded with an innocent smile.

That wasn't a beer belly! Miyake was wrong! (Though Watanabe would never say it out loud.) Miyadate simply had rather undefined muscles at times.

But for Watanabe, he'd be able to see Miyadate’s wonderful body from the third level of the theatre.

Dazed, Watanabe hadn't realised that Miyadate was fully dressed and was now standing before him.

Carding his fingers through Watanabe’s wet locks, Miyadate smiled gently. “Why are you so cute?”

 _‘I can't answer that because I keep asking myself the same thing and I don't know the answer! I'm just cute!’_ Watanabe’s lively mind sung.

Meanwhile, Watanabe on the outside blinked cutely at Miyadate and even made sure to flutter his eyelashes in the process.

Sighing, Miyadate let his hand fall as the door opened and Iwamoto walked in, followed by Abe, Sakuma and Fukazawa.

“I am cute,” Watanabe told Fukazawa delightedly.

“Okay.” Fukazawa didn't really care.

 

 

“Shota, wake up.”

Who was this man with such a gentle voice? Watanabe smiled in his half asleep state and cuddled his bear that he had brought along with him to work that day. The voice calling out to him was so soft and sweet, like a lullaby.

The bear shifted and Watanabe frowned then he felt a pair of soft lips against his. It was a pair of familiar lips. Without much thought, Watanabe pressed his lips back eagerly, desperately, yearning for more. When the kiss broke, Watanabe found himself moving forward, chasing that warmth.

“Shota.”

Opening his eyes, Watanabe came face to face with Miyadate. So much for ‘who was this man with such a gentle voice’.

“No more gimmicks?” Miyadate prompted with a cheeky grin.

“Um.” Since Watanabe’s mind was still clouded with cotton wool and fluff, be blurted out, “I'll tell you if you kiss me passionately.”

Shutting his eyelids, Watanabe prepared himself for Miyadate’s soft lips to crash against his. And he wasn't disappointed.

Watanabe moaned loudly into the kiss when Miyadate’s tongue pushed his lips apart. This was so much better than having gyutan in his mouth.

“I lost,” Miyadate said in between kisses and Watanabe felt perplexed. “It's just very hard not to kiss you when you're so cute.”

Why was Miyadate suddenly speaking alien. If he wanted to kiss Watanabe, just kiss him!

“You don't taste like strawberry anymore,” Miyadate noted with a small chuckle and Watanabe moaned at the vibrations that coursed through his body. “I'd lose to you so easily.”

That was it. Watanabe pulled away and stared at Miyadate, immediately regretting the lost of contact but this was a more pressing issue. “Lose what?”

“Weren't we playing a game?” Miyadate asked, laughing awkwardly and wanting to go back to kissing Watanabe but was stopped by Watanabe sitting up all of a sudden.

“No?!” Watanabe shot up so quickly his neck was starting to hurt. “What game?”

“The ‘see who yields first’ game. To make our relationship more interesting or something.” Miyadate knitted his brows together, as if recalling something.

“Why on earth would I want to play something like that?!” Watanabe was utterly distraught.

“Fukka said - ”

“Fukazawa,” Watanabe hissed. “What did Fukazawa say?”

“That you wanted to spice up our relationship. To reignite the spark or something,” Miyadate told him truthfully with a lighthearted chuckle.

Oh, that double crosser. “I thought you lost interest in me.” Sulking, Watanabe pulled Miyadate down to sit beside him so that he could rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

“I could never,” Miyadate confessed sincerely and started patting Watanabe’s head.

“I did so much to get your attention and now you're telling me this is just a game.” Watanabe pouted. “This is all your fault.”

“Okay, you devil.” Before Watanabe could argue back, Miyadate held onto Watanabe’s lower lip that was jutting out then released it. “Stop pouting so much. You're cute enough.” Then he stood.

But it was natural instinct. Though more importantly, Watanabe had to clarify something.

“Hey!” Watanabe protested in his loud voice. “I look like an angel okay!” It didn’t stop Miyadate from walking away. “Damn you! I’m an angel!”

“Try harder,” Fukazawa commented unnecessarily as he flopped down next to Watanabe, earning him a punch to the stomach from the other. “That hurts,” he winced, grabbing his stomach dramatically and kicking Watanabe’s shin as payback.

It took a while for Watanabe to coordinate his limbs again. When he finally stood up, he glared at Fukazawa, picked up his bear and chased after Miyadate.

The younger boy was obviously walking slowly on purpose so that Watanabe was able to catch up with him.

“Angel.” Watanabe pouted as he fell in stride with Miyadate, gripping his bear tighter.

“Yes, yes, angel,” Miyadate said sincerely and Watanabe smiled, dimples appearing at the corners of his mouth. “You didn’t have to try seducing me.”

“I wasn’t trying. You were completely seduced.”

“Whatever you say.”

Watanabe huffed but stood closer to Miyadate.

“I say you love me and will love me forever.”

“I do.”

100% seduced, Watanabe concluded as he leaned onto Miyadate’s arm for the remaining short walk out of the building.


	2. Sequel

Staring at his legs stretched out before himself, Watanabe pondered over why they were so exquisite. Of course, shaving played a part in that but it definitely had something to do with the natural force of order too, like having genes with nice legs (Abe would beg to differ).

“Shota, why aren’t you asleep yet?” Miyadate asked as he walked out of the bathroom and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. It had been some time since they slept over at one another’s house.

“I was waiting for you,” Watanabe said sweetly and blinked coyly at Miyadate. _‘To notice my beautiful legs,’_ his mind added very helpfully.

Walking over, Miyadate paused at the bedside and looked at Watanabe’s bare legs briefly before looking up to meet his eyes. “Goodnight.” With that, he climbed onto the bed and under the covers while Watanabe stayed frozen in place.

Dramatic music started to play in Watanabe’s mind followed by a loud roar of the thunder. Miyadate, being completely unaware of Watanabe’s inner turmoil, pulled the covers over himself, not caring if Watanabe was still sitting upright and staring at him fiercely for some weird reason, and went to sleep.

After a while, Watanabe fell asleep as well but he suddenly woke up in the middle of the night with a thought in mind. So he started kicking Miyadate. “Wake up.”

“What time is it, Shota?” Miyadate asked groggily.

“I don’t know. But I need to ask you something important.”

That caught Miyadate’s attention and being a caring boyfriend, he became slightly more alert upon hearing the seriousness in Watanabe’s voice.

“Don’t you think my legs are really smooth?” Watanabe tried to muster his most seductive ever but he probably failed because he was too tired.

Instantly, Watanabe felt Miyadate’s hand on his bare thigh and his breath hitched. Then he made a show of inhaling sharply and hoped he didn't sound like a dying whale.

“Yeah,” Miyadate said in a low voice and Watanabe’s treacherous heart started to thud rapidly against his chest. But the illusion of excitement was shattered quickly as MIyadate spoke the next few words. “Feels like Kamenashi-kun’s vampire silk cape.”

Kamenashi’s vampire silk cape. Kamenashi’s silk cape. Kamenashi’s cape. Kamenashi.

Having said that, Miyadate shut his eyes and was prepared to go back to sleep when Watanabe jerked his knee towards Miyadate’s stomach, eliciting a groan from the younger boy.

“Shota, just sleep,” Miyadate begged in pain as he clutched onto his stomach.

Watanabe glared at his boyfriend, incredulous and affronted before deciding that the other didn’t need, didn’t deserve the blanket that night and snatched it away despite Miyadate’s futile protests.

 

 

“Ryota isn’t interested in me anymore,” Watanabe whined and Fukazawa suddenly felt dizzy. The younger boy flopped onto the couch and threw his legs onto Fukazawa’s lap before he started to make pitiable noises.

Why was this happening again? Just why? Closing his eyes in an attempt to ease the headache, Fukazawa tried to think of appropriate words to rationalise with Watanabe.

“Why do you say that?” It took much of Fukazawa’s willpower not to say _again_.

“My legs are so nice and yet he pays no attention to them.”

“Your legs.”

“My legs.”

For emphasis, Watanabe raised a leg and shoved it at Fukazawa’s face, his knee bumping lightly against Fukazawa’s nose before the older boy held it to stop it from swaying.

“It’s a nice leg,” Fukazawa concluded after wishing Watanabe would put his leg down.

“It’s so smooth and clean.”

“Yes. Very shiny and spotless. Like’s Buddha's head.”

As soon as those words left Fukazawa’s mouth, Watanabe pushed his leg towards Fukazawa’s face, effectively slamming his knee against the older boy’s nose none too lightly. “Kiss Buddha’s head and repent.”

“I take that back,” Fukazawa said as he tried pushing Watanabe’s leg away. “Your leg is nothing like Buddha’s head. Buddha is benevolent all over and you’re malevolent all over.”

“Whatever.” Watanabe dismissed Fukazawa’s insult with a wave of his hand much to the older boy’s chagrin. But at least he’s finally lowering his leg down. Though it probably had more to do with Watanabe being lazy than not wanting to attack Fukazawa anymore. “They look like glittering diamonds, mind you.”

“Oh, you mean those coarse and unrefined ones found in the mines?” A kick was sent to Fukazawa’s stomach in an instant and he winced, clutching his stomach painfully and glaring at Watanabe.

“I mean Tiffany's.”

“Give me a second to barf.”

“With all the bullshit in you, a whole lifetime won't even be enough for you to finish barfing.”

“Shh, diamonds don’t talk,” Fukazawa cooed at Watanabe patronizingly and another kick was about to be sent his way when the door burst open and Sakuma’s loud chirpy voice rang, eliciting a groan from them both.

It was as if Sakuma was a machine that sucked away all of Watanabe’s energy, leaving the latter lying limply on the couch and he couldn’t find the strength in him to kick Fukazawa anymore.

 

 

“Good morning!” Fukazawa’s voice boomed as he threw open the dressing room’s door. “What is this,” he asked sceptically as soon as he saw Watanabe hugging Miyadate like a koala bear on the couch.

Watanabe was resting his chin on Miyadate’s shoulder but he was also looking sideways, burying his face into Miyadate’s neck. His arms were wound tightly around Miyadate’s chest while his legs were wrapped around Miyadate’s waist. It was honestly an adorable sight, seeing Watanabe so snuggled up against Miyadate and quiet for once. But knowing Watanabe and how he had been these few weeks, Fukazawa just knew he was up to something and suddenly the picture of cuteness was smashed.

No reply from either of the initial occupants made Fukazawa want to just leave it at that and he was about to let the matter drop when he realised something horrifying. “What is this?!” He repeated, face aghast as he noted Watanabe’s lack of pants which revealed his Buddha head like legs which started to look more and more like polished flooring the longer Fukazawa looked at them.

Or like Tiffany diamonds in Watanabe’s outrageous words.

“You look like a koala bear,” Fukazawa can’t help but say.

“That makes you a tree,” Watanabe informed Miyadate with much joy, his voice muffled against Miyadate’s skin. “The tree of life.”

Watanabe’s comment made Iwamoto turn to look at him, face aghast.

“I wanna learn pole dancing,” Watanabe started suddenly, making the whole room fall silent.

“Okay?” Abe finally said to break the awkward silence.

“Are you going to learn how to be a pole,” Watanabe continued as normally as possible, leaving Miyadate speechless.

“What in the world is this?!” Fukazawa demanded, incredulous. Deep in his heart however, he knew that this was exactly part of Watanabe’s great scheme of things in seducing Miyadate. Again. This wasn’t the way to go! Watanabe was such a failure at this!

“Why are we at this again,” Abe groaned exaggeratedly, having caught on the situation quickly.

“Shota?” Miyadate tried. When Watanabe tightened his arms and legs around Miyadate’s chest and torso respectively, the latter felt his airways becoming constricted. “Shota, what are you doing?” He breathed out wispily with much difficulty.

“I’m trying to suck your essence.”

“Shota…”

“Shh. I want to become one with you.” As Watanabe said that, he tightened his hold further and Miyadate choked.

Meanwhile, Fukazawa merely watched on, thoroughly entertained by Watanabe slowly strangling Miyadate to death. “You look like you’re killing him,” Fukazawa decided to point out when it looked like it was getting too much.

“I think we’re fusing. Like a sperm and an embryo.” Though after saying that, Watanabe loosened his hold and lifted his head from Miyadate’s shoulder, giving his boyfriend a second to breathe.

“Shota, stop,” Abe wept.

Ignoring Abe and puffing up his cheeks, Watanabe rested his chin on Miyadate’s shoulder again but hugged him normally this time and blew some air onto his boyfriend’s neck in an act of dalliance.

 

“You’re so bad at this,” Fukazawa said after rehearsals ended and Watanabe threw him a glare. “I mean, tree of life? Essence? Really?” Seeing that Watanabe wasn’t going to say anything, Fukazawa decided to continue, just to provoke his friend further. For fun, of course. “Embryo?”

“What?” Watanabe snapped, clearly wounded by Fukazawa’s insensitive jab. “Technically, I _am_ an embryo. I came from one.” Before Fukazawa could say anything more hurtful, Watanabe quickly interjected, “And you have better plans?”

“Of course I do.” Then Fukazawa started digging around his bag, making Watanabe curious. After awhile, he pulled out an extremely thin tube. “Eyeliner,” he announced triumphantly as if that was the answer to all of Watanabe’s problems.

Maybe it was.

Grabbing the tube out of Fukazawa’s grip, Watanabe appraised it and was very much delighted with what he saw. “Do these things come in flavours?” He asked in a moment of stupidity.

“Um.” Fukazawa did not like where this was going.

“Like strawberry flavour.”

“Strawberry flavoured eyeliner.”

“Forget that I asked.”

Faking a smile, Fukazawa squished Watanabe’s cheeks with both hands. “Poor Date-sama. Having to deal with a brat like you. Must be hell, I imagine.”

“Well, your imagination sucks,” Watanabe countered after pushing Fukazawa’s hand away roughly.

 

The next day, Miyadate walked into the dressing room all normal and it remained so until after his makeup was done. Somehow, his makeup artist decided that extra eyeliner would look good on him that day for the photo shoot.

“What the fuck?!” Watanabe shrieked when he saw Miyadate and Fukazawa rolled over laughing. “Fukazawa! Explain this!”

With a sheepish grin, Fukazawa ruffled Watanabe’s hair, messing it up. “Sorry?”

That was all it took to make Watanabe sob into his hands.

“There, there,” Fukazawa comforted half-heartedly and awkwardly as Miyadate was called up for his turn. “You look good in eyeliner too. Personally I think you look better.”

Watanabe sobbed even further. “But _I_ personally think Ryota looks better.”

“Then there's nothing I can do,” Fukazawa offered in a sagely voice. It was the truth anyway.

 

Two days later, the first thing Watanabe did upon spotting Fukazawa was to grab both his hands and hold onto them tightly, scaring the living daylights out of the older boy.

“You're right. I do look better in eyeliner.”

“What did you do this time?” Fukazawa questioned and gave Watanabe a look.

Feeling indignant, Watanabe huffed but held onto Fukazawa’s hands regardless. “Nothing! I just went home with eyeliner on and Ryota praised me. Told me that I didn’t have to charm him because he has already fallen for me! And I realised that, yeah, I look great in eyeliner!” His eyes sparkled with glitter as he spoke.

Giving Watanabe a look of disgust, Fukazawa was appalled at how easily cheated his best friend was! “Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. So easily satisfied.”

“Then what do you want me to do!” Watanabe pouted at the older boy and shook his arm.

Shaking Watanabe off, Fukazawa went over to the couch to grab a plastic bag next to his own bag before going back to the younger boy. “This,” was all he said before shoving the bag into Watanabe’s hands.

Fumbling a little due to Fukazawa’s sudden action, Watanabe took some time taking out the item in the bag. He stared at it with mild interest before raising a brow at Fukazawa.

“Skinny jeans!” Fukazawa announced as if it wasn't obvious enough. _‘Then I won't have to face Buddha's head anymore.’_

 

When Watanabe walked into the dressing room the next day in Fukazawa’s gift, Miyadate promptly choked on his energy drink.

“Shota, aren't those a little too tight?” Iwamoto asked, genuinely concerned while Fukazawa wondered how in the world did Watanabe really fit into those jeans.

“Don't your legs feel constricted?” Sakuma piqued in, worry written across his face.

“Isn't your blood flow getting stopped?!” Abe voiced out logically and Iwamoto and Sakuma nodded in agreement.

“When my blood stops, I'll just draw blood from Ryota,” Watanabe said in a very calm voice.

Just as Miyadate recovered from his coughing fit, it began again.

“That way, we can form a bond with our blood. Like vampires do,” Watanabe explained seriously as he tried catching Miyadate’s gaze. _‘I can be a vampire like Kamenashi-kun too. I don't need a silk cape when I have silk legs.’_ He smiled to himself and spied Fukazawa making a horrified face at him from the corner of his eye.

“It doesn't work that way,” Sakuma said the same time Abe said, “why are we at this _again?!”_

Not bothering with all of them (except Fukazawa whom he stuck his tongue out at when he past the older boy), Watanabe walked over to the dressing table and sat on the chair in front of it. Humming to himself, Watanabe uncapped the eyeliner tube, bringing the pencil to his eye and looked into the mirror. Concentrating with his lips pressed into a straight line, he applied the eyeliner quickly and proceeded to do the other eye as well.

After he was done, he noticed someone’s presence next to him. Looking to that person, he smiled upon realising it was Miyadate. But his smile faded as quickly as it appeared when he noticed Miyadate staring at him.

“What?” Watanabe asked wearily as he capped back the eyeliner tube.

Miyadate sighed and shook his head before looking away. “Why are you so pretty?” He said aloud. 

Unsure if the question was directed at him, Watanabe remained quiet though his heart was jumping for joy. But he was sure about one thing - Miyadate was so seduced.


End file.
